


Take Me Back.

by Seliez



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliez/pseuds/Seliez
Summary: Summary: After Eli and the Whitetail Militia finally managed to stop and kill Jacob Seed, Deputy Y/N turns to The Bliss to cope with her grief.





	Take Me Back.

”Come on, Jake!” You said as you giggled, running down to the small dock by the lake. When you got down to the rowboat you and Jacob usually take out on the evenings, you saw that he was already in it and ready to go, softly smiling while looking at you. That damn smile could melt your heart from miles away, you give him a quick smile in return and then proceeded to jump into the boat and sit down in the seat in front of him. He easily starts to row the boat out on the lake, all while you watch his strong figure work back and forth, the sun shining behind him making him look truly majestic. You close your eyes for what felt like forever just to take in the fresh air blowing around you from the fields nearby. It just felt like a dream you never wanted to wake up from.

”You alright, Y/N?” You open your eyes to meet Jacob’s soft blue eyes, while his hand rests on your shoulder, bringing you back to reality. You break eye contact with him to look out at the sunset, just taking a few moments to look at the faint glow from it.

”Yeah. It’s all just... perfect.” You said while you looked into his eyes again. Neither of you was good at words but you somehow managed to form a connection and understand each other despite that. It was as if you could just look at him and he would understand and feel what you felt, without having to speak one word. He gently stroked your cheek while giving you a faint smile. Jacob usually never showed any emotions or affection in ways like this but you didn’t complain. He proceeded to give you a gentle but passionate kiss before returning to softly look you into your eyes.

”If you’d told me that it would be this nice to just run away with you I would have done it sooner, love.” You chuckled at what he said. You had been trying to get Jacob to just disappear with you. Knowing that this civil war would just end in bloodshed, you had tried everything to settle for peace but neither side wanted it.

”I love you, Jacob Seed.” 

”I love you-” Jacob’s sentence got cut off by a loud gunshot heard from a distance, followed up by screaming and even more guns being fired. You turned around trying to see what the hell was going on but you were just met with faint sounds coming from what sounded like everywhere.

”Y/N..” You heard Jacob quietly say, you quickly turned back to him. He was holding his hand on a gunshot that had hit him right in the chest. Jacob tried to sit up but failed miserably and fell down, for you to quickly grab him into your now shaking arms. There was such a tight space in this small rowboat but you tried your best to hold him up against you.

”Oh no, big boy. It’s not your time yet, okay? Just hold on we’ll get you back to land and get h-help, it will all be okay. It will all be okay..” You desperately told him but also to try to calm yourself down while you processed all that was happening around you. While trying to stop the bleeding with a piece of cloth you had ripped off of your shirt, Jacob weakly said,

”I love you..” It came out barely as a whisper. Jacob was always so strong and fearless, it couldn’t end like this.

”No, you stay here with me okay! Don’t leave me, please.” 

As you said that, everything started to fade away. It was if you were dying and not him. Suddenly you woke up, instantly sitting up abruptly, all while hyperventilating.

”Quickly, give them the adrenaline!” A voice you recognized said. In an instance what felt like 10 people came in to hold you down to the bed you were lying in. Still, you tried your best to fight back.

”No! I’m fine! Get off me!” You managed to punch one of the people holding you down in the face which just arose more panic in the facility you were in.

”Now!” The voice yelled. In an instant, you felt pain but then it all disappeared. You managed to make out the face in front of you to be The Sheriff. They had taken you away from him, from what you and Jacob had in the bliss.

”You’re safe now, Rook. We got you.” He said while giving you a calm yet still hectic look.

”No, I need to save him.. take me back.. please..” You quietly said while slowly drifting off to sleep.

”Jacob Seed’s death really broke her, huh?” Tracey said while leaning at a wall some meters away from you and The Sheriff.

”Yeah, but we will get them back... We need to if we want to end this god damn nightmare.” Sheriff Whitehorse said as he walked out of the room, leaving you to sleep off The Bliss effects.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess I wrote in the middle of the night, first time getting back into writing after a looong break so I don’t mind any criticism/help you might have.
> 
> Anyways, take care. =)


End file.
